pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Louie
...Someone needs to clean this up, bigtime. :| I fixed a few grammatial, structural, and factual errors. I can fix the format, what should it look like? Roboashura 01:35, 22 July 2006 (UTC) i like it. Goolix uh..... is the Template:Clean it up still suposed to be there. Yoshi It is an interesting story but far from the truth. Nin10dude :What? ~Crystal Lucario~ BTW, this article implies that anyone other than Louie who would eat a beast would die.ferailo9 07:36, 19 July 2008 (UTC) :Where? I can't find it. ::I think there was a misunderstanding about the part under Traits and Abilities which says "As a young boy Louie's grandmother encouraged him to eat bugs. Because of this, he is able to survive eating the creatures of the Pikmin planet." ::::Would it work at all it said "As a young boy, Louie's grandmother encouraged him to eat bugs. Because of this, he is able to survive eating the *poisonous* creatures of the Pikmin planet?" I know this is old, but I just thought it might work, because it seems it's referring to the toxic creatures... Or am I mistaken? PokeminMaster, Master of Pokémon and Pikmin (Talk to me Here) 02:34, February 12, 2012 (UTC) The section about death isnt in here, hes suggesting that he tested it and died because of how he could have recorded the notes in the poisonous ones... Prof. 15:25, 19 July 2008 (UTC) Louie's cooking HOW DOES LOUIE COOK THE GIANT BEASTS THAT ARE BIGGER THAN HIM? :...Does it matter spaz? I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. ::Yeah...you could be a little nicer. No flaming, please. To whoever asked, sign your name with ~~~~ as it says to when you make an edit on a talk page. Also, all caps isn't usually a good way to make a good impression. To the question...he uses cranes of power and doom? ::Errr... the no flaming was... directed at me? Yes? I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. :::Yes. ::::There are a few diffrent "species" of people on the internet: H4X0R5, n 00bs, spammers, flamers, ect. I just happen to be a flamer. Not my fault. Oh... wait, yeh it is... errr... I'll work on it... I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. ...I'm a fixer. i help with problems. Also, louie eats sheargrubs. Seriously. ehhr...gross?Jepikimin 15:18, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Louie eats anything. Water Dumple caviar even. At least now we know they lay eggs! Blueflower999 00:33, April 29, 2011 (UTC) I guess he cuts them into smaller pieces or something...Riot\AU 19:37, April 29, 2011 (UTC) He must be really desperate for food, or one of those people who eats anything. Maybe he is decended from ravens. 19:41, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Can someone please fix the table, I actually don't know how to edit the table. Lukisforgets (talk) 01:30, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Louie is a dolt. That's all. 23:03, September 20, 2012 (UTC)Pikminitus Louie.....Tried to kill Olimar and the President......Stole all the juice and Drake in Pikmin 3.....Got abducted TWICE in Pikmin 3........He is a dolt :l Bkfootball (talk) 23:32, July 20, 2013 (UTC) I can't find where Alph says that Louie is left behing again... : Once you beat the game, go back to the Day Selector. Highlight the day labelled "END" and read Alph's Log for it PokeminMaster, Master of Pokémon and Pikmin (Talk to me Here) 18:48, August 28, 2013 (UTC)